The game
by JillyG
Summary: Él no era la persona perfecta, un mujeriego de primera que sólo quiere usar sus juguetes. Además de el ídolo musical más popular del momento. Ella, una reconocida actriz por su trabajo. Una simple propuesta, varios testimonios y una venganza por cobrar harán recapacitar a Len. "Sólo porque tú eres especial para mí" "Incluso cambiando mi posición de heroína al llorar" RinxLen


"Sólo porque tú eres especial para mí" Susurró el joven rubio de cabello largo al oído de su nuevo juguete. La tomó de los hombros y le hizo quedar de frente a él. Vio sus labios un poco delgados y a fina nariz que poseía.

La besó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Todo salió perfecto, muchas gracias" El productor de la serie en que trabajaba le felicitó y salió a festejar con sus subordinados.

La artista sonrió de manera inocente y esperó a que su jefe saliera de la sala. Cuando este estuvo lo suficiente lejos, su mirada de niña tierna e inocente que tenía en la grabación del programa televisivo y con los empleados, cambió. Oscureciendo sus azulados ojos y la forzada sonrisa de hace unos momentos se convirtió en una línea recta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Diez mil dólares, es mi última oferta" Declaró el hombre regordete, viendo al Idol musical más popular de entonces; un chico de complexión delgada, rubio cabello largo y ojos azules.

Le había estado rogando para que éste compusiera y cantara siete canciones de la banda sonora de la serie de televisión que producía. El joven Kagamine había negado la propuesta aunque la cantidad que recibiría no era nada tacaña, sencillamente el proyecto no le llamaba la atención y no creía que resultara.

"Lamento llegar tarde" Una voz un poco aguda irrumpió los pensamientos del famoso, dirigió su vista hacia la causante y sus ojos se abrieron cuando sus miradas se conectaron. La muchacha no era nada fea, todo lo contrario. Era agraciada, muy delgada y plana para el gusto del chico, pero eso se podía arreglar.

"No importa, aún no puedo convencer a Len de aceptar así que no llegas tarde" Rin asintió jadeante y prestó completa atención al rubio. Éste se vio nervioso por la presencia de la fémina y comenzó a sudar en frío.

"Acepto" Luego de pensarlo bastantes veces, captó que así podía seguir contemplando a la más baja, rió para sus adentros y con una sonrisa ladina firmó el contrato pero agregó: "Quiero participación con esta dulzura de aquí" Señaló a la heroína de la serie y el jefe sonrió, dando por hecho el trato.

A Rin le causó bastante repulsión el cómo le habían llamado. El joven Kagamine podía irse mucho a la mierda. Más le molestó que el rubio le sonriera cínicamente y que se atreviera a tocarle.

-.-.-.-.

Gemidos y más sonidos de contexto sexual se escuchaban en el cubículo de baño en el que se encontraba, moviendo su pelvis en la entrada que hace media hora era virgen del juguete que acababa de conseguirse. Un par de bebidas y la chica había caído –además de que ya llevaba cortejándola todo una mes- por completo a los encantos del 'Príncipe azul'. Pronto terminó y sin decir absolutamente nada abrochó sus pantalones, acarició la cabeza castaña de su amante y salió del baño.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer empezó a llorar al darse cuenta de que había sido usada. Acomodó su ropa y salió, primero del sanitario y luego del bar. Tomó su celular y marcó a su mejor amiga, quien de casualidad pasaba cerca del lugar.

Rillianne llegó en cuestión de minutos y la recogió, luego de llegar al lujoso apartamento de la rubia, la chica mayor le empezó a contar la historia, donde ella era la princesa a la que le tocó un príncipe que no era precisamente eso, más bien era un sapo asqueroso que sólo la había utilizado.

"…Y se fue, no dijo nada. Sólo se fue" Terminó de contar Meiko, la popular escritora.

"¿Quién era?" Preguntó por curiosidad Rin, la verdad es que no entendía como su amiga podía haber aceptado tener relaciones sexuales de ese tipo con alguien a quien apenas conocía de un mes para acá.

"Len Kagamine" Las orbes de la muchacha de veinte años se abrieron de la sorpresa, ella había empezado a trabajar con el nombrado, y no creía que fuese de esa clase de hombres.

"¿Segura?" Volvió a cuestionar. "Len es buen chico, yo trabajo con él y es muy puntual y caballero con las chicas y conmigo." Abogó Rin por el cantante.

"Segura, Rin. Él es así cuando busca algo, no me sorprendería que estuviera tras alguien de tu trabajo"

Rin lo pensó un rato pero no halló algo por lo cual inculpar al Len. Sólo siguió escuchando las quejas y maldiciones que la castaña soltaba hacia el hombre y después la acompañó a la habitación que ocuparía.

-.-.-.-.

Buscaba desesperada a la asistente de la maquillista pues ésta no se había presentado por problemas familiares, entonces Eri era la que se debía encargar de su maquillaje.

Seguía buscando cuando la voz de esta, un poco más jadeante y aguda resonó en el pasillo del cuarto de limpieza. Agudizó su oído y no sólo escuchó la voz femenina, también una que reconocía porque era el nuevo integrante del elenco de la serie… Len.

"Sólo porque tú eres especial" Captó entre tantos jadeos y gemidos. Sus pómulos adquirieron un color rojizo y volvió por donde vino.

-.-.-.-.

Luego de terminar ella misma el maquillaje que llevaría en esa escena vio a su maquillista encargada. Le sonrió incomoda pero vio en su mirada que no tenía la chispa de hace unas horas.

"Perdón, señorita Usami, no volverá a ocurrir" Se disculpó bajo y agachó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y tristeza. Rin, a pesar de estar enojada no pudo evitar pensar en que algo malo le estaba pasando, sin embargo prefirió no meterse.

No hasta que salió del camerino y escuchó un sollozo y después lagrimeos que cualquiera podría identificar como de la chica Aikawa.

"Eri… ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó de manera inconsciente, luego recobró la conciencia cuando la nombrada se echó a llorar a mares sobre su hombro. Eso además de que Len había pasado ahí con una sonrisa arrogante.

Las piezas estaban unidas.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Ahre, Esto... poj no tiene mucho sentido. Está basado en una canción de los Kagamine. :v**

 **Pos eso, díganme si les gusta, si no, si quisieran ver algo aquí.**

 **Shau.**

 **Ailobius -sert corazón bi-**

 **JillyGaskarth.**


End file.
